James Jordan
James Jordan '(born April 13, 1978) is an English ballroom dancer and choreographer, best known as a professional dancer from the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. His dance partner is wife Ola Jordan, with whom he turned profesional in 2000. Early Life Jordan was born in Gillingham, Kent, and attended St John Fisher Catholic School in Chatham. He started dancing at the age of 13. Career He now dances with his wife, Ola. Ola previously danced with Przemek Lowicki in Poland; James previously danced with Agnieszka Melnicka, but they split in 1999. He also danced with Kate Pothecary (1996) and Elisabeth Haraldsdottir (October to December, 1997). James and Ola's first recorded dance as a partnership was in the Dutch Open in 2000, though they did not turn professional until 2003. The couple retired for a while, in favour of teaching Latin American dancing in Hong Kong, though they returned to competition later. In May 2006, the couple came second in the Blackpool Professional Rising Stars Latin event, and in November they came third in the British Championship, Professional Latin. In 2010, he was a choreographer in So You Think You Can Dance. As of 2014 they live near Maidstone in Kent, close to his family who live on St Mary's Island, Medway. 'Other Appearances James together with Ola took part in a celebrity version of television programme Total Wipeout which was broadcast on December 26, 2009. In August 2014, James took part in fourteenth series of Celebrity Big Brother. He entered the house on Day 1 and finished third on the final night. Since 2014, James has regularly appeared as a panellist on The Wright Stuff. James and wife Ola appeared on Through the Keyhole in September 2015, with host Keith Lemon. James also starred in Celebrity Big Brother 19 as an "all star" housemate, he was the fourth celebrity evicted from the Celebrity Big Brother House in 2017. Strictly Come Dancing In his first series as a Strictly professional, Jordan partnered Casualty actress Georgina Bouzova. In the fifth series of Strictly, Jordan was partnered with BBC Sport presenter Gabby Logan, whose rugby union player husband Kenny Logan was partnered by Ola Jordan. This was the first time two married couples had competed against each other. Gabby and James were voted out in Week 4 of the competition, as he did in the previous series. In the sixth series, James Jordan danced with actress Cherie Lunghi, while Ola's partner was the GMTV presenter Andrew Castle. After having exited so early in his previous series, James was concerned he was under a "four-week curse", which was then broken. He and Lunghi were voted off in Week 9, in a dance-off against Lisa Snowdon and her partner Brendan Cole. In January-February, 2009, Jordan also danced with Lunghi on the tour in 2009. In Series 7, he was partnered by actress Zoe Lucker but they were eliminated in Week 7. Jordan stated that "winning that trophy is my dream but I wouldn't give up this wonderful lady for that ball." Eventually, wife Ola won the competition that year, prartnered with presenter Chris Hollins. In the 2010 series, Jordan was partnered with comedian and psychologist Dr. Pamela Stephenson. Despite competing at the age of 61, Pamela quickly defied all odds by topping the judges' leaderboard for the first three weeks of the competition, and for six weeks in total, a record for the series. In Week 10, their Viennese Waltz received the first ever perfect 40 from the judges for the series. The pair made it to the Strictly final, and despite never being in the bottom two even once before and were the highest-scoring couple throughout the evening, they eventually finished in third place behind actress Kara Tointon and presenter Matt Baker. Pamela and James collected three perfect scores from the judges throughout the series, a record at the time they shared with Lisa Snowdon and Brendan Cole in Series 6. The One Show presenter Alex Jones was Jordan's partner in the 2011 series. Jordan and judge Craig Revel Horwood were involved in a minor feud, as a 6 for Jones' Charleston in Week 9 caused the couple to flutter down the leaderboard, as opposed to their top position the week before. The tough score outraged the professional dancer as he reportedly stormed out of the studio fuming, feeling the score to be undeserved and personal against James. Horwood further defended his judgment by claiming himself to be "tougher" as the competition goes. This feud was further reiterated when Horwood dropped James and Ola from the Strictly tour later in the year. Alex Jones reached the semi-final, eventually coming fifth in the competition. For its tenth series in September 2012, Jordan was partnered with television presenter, actress and singer Denise van Outen. Surpassing his feat with Pamela Stephenson, he secured the top position of the leaderboard 7 times with Denise, including 4 consecutive top positions. For the second time ever, he reached the final but placed his best in the competition overall, with Outen and James finishing as runners-up with singer Kimberley Walsh and her partner Pasha Kovalev, behind the winners gymnast Louis Smith and professional partner Flavia Cacace. On September 7, 2013, Jordan was partnered with Vanessa Feltz. The pair were eliminated in the third round. 'Partners' *Georgina Bouzova (Series 4) - 10th Place *Gabby Logan (Series 5) - 11th Place *Cherie Lunghi (Series 6) - 8th Place *Zoe Lucker (Series 7) - 10th Place *Pamela Stephenson (Series 8) - 3rd Place *Alex Jones (Series 9) - 5th Place *Denise van Outen (Series 10) - 2nd Place *Vanessa Feltz (Series 11) - 13th Place 'Couples' *Georgina Bouzova and James Jordan *Gabby Logan and James Jordan *Cherie Lunghi and James Jordan *Zoe Lucker and James Jordan *Pamela Stephenson and James Jordan *Alex Jones and James Jordan *Denise van Outen and James Jordan *Vanessa Feltz and James Jordan Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11